Mishima Road Trip
by Kantwon
Summary: It took me a long time because I needed a some ideas, but the story is back. Its still Another Day in the Mishima Mansion, but now they're going on a road trip. I now take anonymous reviews. So r
1. Killing time

A/N: This is my first fic. Since I'm about to graduate in three days I'll put out my story now. Read and Review. Also, tell me anything if you want me to put it in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any other material or characters from other videogames I use.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter1  
  
Kazuya, Heihachi, Jin, and Lee was standing outside in front of their house on the sidewalk just like on King of the Hill.  
  
Jin: Why are we standing on the sidewalk?  
  
Kazuya: I don't know it's probably Lee's idea to stand out here.  
  
Lee: No it wasn't it was Heihachi's idea remember.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Jin: Dad I'm bored, mom won't let play Dead or Alive Extreme Beach Volleyball  
  
Kazuya: (sarcastically), I wonder why.  
  
Lee: You know why, Jin always drooling at the TV.  
  
Kazuya: (frustrated), Shut up Lee!  
  
Jin: I don't drool at the TV.  
  
Kazuya: Then what's this. (Shows a picture of Jin drooling at the TV)  
  
Heihachi: I got an idea.  
  
Kazuya: What?  
  
Heihachi: Lets stand outside.  
  
Kazuya, Jin, and Lee: NO!  
  
Kazuya: I rather cook with Jun.  
  
Jin: I rather date Anna. (Shudders)  
  
Lee: I rather kiss a guy.  
  
Jin & Kazuya: (Looks at Lee)  
  
Kazuya: He is gay. Hahahahahahahaha.  
  
Lee: I mean kiss an old woman.  
  
Heihachi: Well I guess I'll have to show everyone y'all naked baby pictures.  
  
Jin: You bastard.  
  
Kazuya: Damn you Heihachi.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Heihachi: Good old naked baby pictures trick works every time.  
  
Jin: I think we stand out here long enough.  
  
Kazuya: For the first time I agree with Jin.  
  
Heihachi: Too bad Lee and I decided all of us will stay outside.  
  
Then, Paul was walking up the street and stood beside them.  
  
Kazuya: Paul what the hell are doing here.  
  
Paul: I decided to hang out with you guys.  
  
Then, Marshal came.  
  
Marshal: I followed Paul here and decided to hang out with you guys too.  
  
Then, every other Tekken character came.  
  
Jin: That's it I'm leaving this is too crazy.  
  
Kazuya: Once again I agree with my son.  
  
Then, Kazuya, Jin, Lee, and Heihachi went inside the mansion.  
  
Kazuya: (Locking the door)  
  
Jin: Mom you know my volleyball game is.  
  
Jun: I got rid of it.  
  
Kazuya: You could of gave it to me so I can play  
  
Jun: (Glaring at Kazuya)  
  
Kazuya: I mean I would of gotten rid of it for you.  
  
Jun: (Turning to Jin), I gotten rid of it because you would play it for hours.  
  
Kazuya: I'll invite Solid Snake over.  
  
Heihachi: You better not invite that lunatic.  
  
Jin: Solid Snake is cool. As long Raiden doesn't come he's a fag.  
  
Jun: Jin! Watch your mouth.  
  
Heihachi: Solid Snake is just a soldier that has a thing with boxes.  
  
Kazuya: He needs them to hide from soldiers. Besides, you never played Metal Gear Solid.  
  
Heihachi: I don't need to I'm the great Heihachi.  
  
Everyone except Heihachi sweat drop.  
  
Kazuya: I'll end this chapter with a f**k you Heihachi and burn in hell.  
  
Jin: I'll also end this chapter with a f**k all you Tekken characters outside, but have a nice day.  
  
A/N: I got the I'll end this with a f**k you, but have a nice day from 8 Mile. I'll include characters from Metal Gear Solid in the next chapter. Now review. 


	2. Solid Snake's Arrival

A/N: The cast from MGS will be in this chapter. Here is the second chapter for those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: One last time I don't own Tekken or any other videogame characters I use.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter2  
  
It was morning time and Jun was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Then Jin walked in the kitchen.  
  
Jin: Mom you remember when you told me I needed to play other sports besides basketball and football?  
  
Jun: Sure I do Jinny bear.  
  
Jin: (thinking) I hate it when she calls me that. (Speaking) Well I decided since its summer and all I decided to learn how to play volleyball.  
  
Jun: How are you going to learn how to play volleyball?  
  
Jin: I decided to call the girls from Dead or Alive and invite them over.  
  
Jun: No!  
  
Jin: But, Mom I  
  
Jun: No Jin that's my final answer, because Jun Kazama said so.  
  
Jin: (confused) Huh?  
  
Jun: Nothing just listen to your CD player.  
  
Jin: Fine then, (puts on headphones and starts listening to Patiently Waiting)  
  
Kazuya walks in the kitchen, then Lee goes in the kitchen.  
  
Jun: Morning dear.  
  
Kazuya: Morning honey.  
  
Lee: (laughing after hearing that)  
  
Kazuya: (takes a frying pan a hit Lee in the back of the head and knocks him out cold) That'll teach you to laugh at me. Jun what's for breakfast?  
  
Jun: What ever you want.  
  
Kazuya: Waffles, bacon, and scramble eggs.  
  
Heihachi: (walks into kitchen), I'll have waffles and bacon.  
  
Kazuya: I thought you were still in the bathroom.  
  
Heihachi: Not anymore.  
  
Kazuya: (thinking) I need to put a stronger laxative in his drink.  
  
Jin: (singing along with the song) I've been patiently waiting for a track to explode on you stunned if you want and yo ass ass'll get rolled on a fuse like my flows been hot for so long you thinking I'ma f**king fall off your so wrong.  
  
Kazuya: (snatches Jin's headphones off), no more singing eat your breakfast.  
  
Lee: (regains consciousness) ouch now my head hurts thanks a lot.  
  
Kazuya: Your welcome.  
  
Jun: Just eat your breakfast. (thinking), Why do I have to deal with this everyday?  
  
2 hours later in the living room  
  
Lee: What are we going to do today?  
  
Heihachi: (slaps Lee in the back of the head), why would you ask a dumb question like that? The real question is what are we going to watch on TV.  
  
Kazuya: Who care what's on TV right now  
  
Heihachi: I care, because TV is my favorite son good old TV.  
  
(Everybody stares at Heihachi)  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Kazuya: Wonder who that is? (answers the door)  
  
Jun: Kantwon it's so nice to wee you again  
  
Kantwon: Thank you Jun. I'm here to introduce my friend to you.  
  
Jin: Is he your original character?  
  
Kantwon: Not really he's actually a friend from school.  
  
Dr. Zero: Whassup  
  
Heihachi: There's nothing special about him.  
  
Lee: He probably not even a doctor.  
  
Kantwon: Dr. Dre not a doctor, but still people call him that.  
  
Dr. Zero: Besides Heihachi and Lee your both nothing, Kazuya and Jin probably kick your asses every day.  
  
(Heihachi and Lee look down at the ground)  
  
Dr. Zero: Nah I'm just kidding your both cool, but not as cool as Jin and Kazuya. Hahahahahaha.  
  
Kantwon: Dr. Zero will be in my stories for now on.  
  
(Kantwon and Dr. Zero leaves)  
  
Lee: I don't like him.  
  
Heihachi: Me neither.  
  
(Solid Snake walks through the door)  
  
Solid Snake: Maybe, because your both losers.  
  
Kazuya: Solid Snake glad you came.  
  
Jin: Did Raiden come too?  
  
Solid Snake: No and I made sure he didn't come, but Mei ling came.  
  
Jin: (grins), Where is she?  
  
Solid Snake: Outside.  
  
(Jin runs out the door)  
  
Kazuya: Lets play cards  
  
Dante: And drink beer.  
  
Kazuya: I never knew you were coming  
  
Dante: Kantwon told me to come over  
  
Kazuya: Cool lets play.  
  
Lee: Can I join in?  
  
Solid Snake: When it's a cold day in hell.  
  
Dante: And that will never happen.  
  
(Kazuya, Dante, and Solid Snake laughs)  
  
Jun: What about me?  
  
Dante: You can talk to Trish, she's outside.  
  
Jun: OK, (goes outside and Lee follows)  
  
Kazuya: One more thing. (Unplugs TV and lifts it up then smashing it on Heihachi's head knocking him out cold), Now lets go play cards.  
  
A/N: I wasn't really going to include Dante from DMC originally. The idea just came to me. If you want me to include anyone in the next chapter just tell me. Also, in the next chapter I'm not going to censor any curse words. Now review. 


	3. Shopping at the mall

A/N: This chapter will be uncensored.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter3  
  
It was 7:14 a.m. in the morning and Jin was the only person awake in the house.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Jin: (going through the refrigerator), I could be playing my Xbox right now, but noooo mom had to get rid of the only game I play on Xbox besides Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance.  
  
Lee: Yeah that's really unfair.  
  
Jin: (screams)  
  
Lee: (laughs)  
  
Jin: Uncle what are you doing sneaking behind.  
  
Lee I woke at the same time you did, so I decided to follow you.  
  
Jin: Oh.  
  
Lee: Jin it looks like you a girlfriend.  
  
Jin: Maybe  
  
Lee: All you need in your life of sin you and your girlfriend.  
  
Jin: I would ask her 21 questions and they all about us.  
  
Lee: When you walk up to her you would say excuse miss what's your name, can you come hang with me, and possibly can I take you out tonight.  
  
Jin: Which girl could I ask to go out with; also, it can't a girl from Tekken.  
  
Lee: That's going to be hard. Who do you want to ask out?  
  
(Jin and Lee go into the living room)  
  
Jin: I don't know.  
  
Lee: I saw you flirting with Mei Ling yesterday. She looked happy when you were talking to her.  
  
Jin: You were flirting Trish yesterday, so what do you have to say about that.  
  
Lee: That's not the point, besides Trish came to me alright.  
  
Jin: Sure, anyways I'm going back to bed.  
  
Lee: You might have a chance because were going to the mall today to find a new TV.  
  
Later that day, Heihachi called Kazuya, Lee, and Jin  
  
Heihachi: All of us are going to the mall today to find a new TV, since Kazuya smashed are other one on my head.  
  
Kazuya: Yep, that was one of my proudest moments. I'm staying home.  
  
Heihachi: Hell no, you coming and everyone else is coming with me.  
  
Kazuya: You can't make me do Sh**, so f**k you.  
  
Lee: The author wasn't joking about the swearing part.  
  
Heihachi: Kazuya you know what I have in my hand.  
  
Kazuya: A videotape so what  
  
Heihachi: But, you don't know what's on it and if you want to find out come to my room.  
  
In Heihachi's bedroom  
  
Heihachi: (puts the tape in the VCR)  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Kazuya and Lee: (screams) WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?  
  
Heihachi: I guess you don't remember that Christmas play you had in elementary school when you two was dressed up as reindeers.  
  
Lee: He got us again.  
  
Heihachi: If the both of you don't want every character from Tekken, Virtual Fighter, and Dead or Alive to own this video you will come with me.  
  
Jin: You don't have anything on me, so don't have to go.  
  
Heihachi: Jin do you remember when we went camping?  
  
Jin: No  
  
Heihachi: Well let's look at the tape.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Jin: How the hell did you get that?  
  
Heihachi: I had a hidden camera in my jacket just in case something like that happened. Yep I can remember it like it was yesterday, when you sprayed by a skunk and we had to wash you with tomato juice.  
  
Kazuya: You really stunk that day.  
  
Heihachi: Jin if you don't want every girl in Tekken, Virtual Fighter, and Dead or  
  
Jin: Alright I'll go, can't believe it.  
  
Heihachi: We'll be leaving in 5 minutes. (leaves the room)  
  
Kazuya: We have to get him back.  
  
Lee: Yeah, he's trying to destroy our reputations.  
  
Jin: We'll get him back with a little help from Solid Snake and Otacon.  
  
At the mall  
  
Heihachi: Isn't great being at the mall  
  
Kazuya, Jin, and Lee: No!!!  
  
Heihachi: I forgot to tell y'all that I need your help picking out a TV so y'all coming to the store with me.  
  
Kazuya: The hell I will  
  
Heihachi: Oh look isn't that Solid Snake and Raiden.  
  
Jin: (pointing at Raiden), you told me that was Liquid Snake.  
  
Heihachi: Well I lied.  
  
Jin: Why  
  
Heihachi: Because I hate you so much. (Walks away)  
  
Kazuya: So Heihachi made you think that Raiden was Liquid Snake.  
  
Jin: Yes  
  
(Kazuya and Lee burst out laughing)  
  
Lee: He really tricked you.  
  
Kazuya: Well since there here lets go talk to them.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Kazuya: You think you can do it.  
  
Solid Snake: Yeah, come to the hideout tomorrow so we can set it up.  
  
Kazuya: Alright, come on lets go find Heihachi:  
  
Heihachi: So were y'all at?  
  
Kazuya: We had to go talk to a friend.  
  
Heihachi: I would sure love to show that tape to everyone.  
  
Lee: Can we just go get your damn TV.  
  
Heihachi: If it makes you happen. Jin look who it is. (points to Dead or Alive girls)  
  
DOAg: (waves at Jin)  
  
Jin: (waves back), (blushes)  
  
Heihachi: We should invite them to dinner.  
  
Jin: Heihachi shut your fucking mouth!!!!!!  
  
Heihachi: Jin you can't talk to me like that.  
  
Kazuya: I can Heihachi shut your fucking mouth!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Lets just get the fucking TV.  
  
Dr. Zero: We shouldn't make the next chapter uncensored.  
  
Kantwon: Your right, besides this was one time deal.  
  
Dr. Zero: I'm hungry lets go to McDonalds.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah, come on lets go.  
  
A/N: That was first and last time I'll uncensored the chapters unless y'all want me too. It'll might be some time before I update this story again. That's why this chapter is longer then the other ones. Now review. 


	4. Planning the ultimate revenge

Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter4  
  
At the Philanthropy hideout or whatever you call it.  
  
Kazuya: I got great idea to get back at Heihachi for threaten to humiliate us.  
  
Snake: Well since I know I can trust you we'll help you.  
  
Otacon: Intelligence confirms us that Heihachi is probably planning something with the help of Solidus and Ocelot.  
  
Jin: What is this intelligence?  
  
Otacon: It's where we get our information.  
  
Lee: What he means is who is it.  
  
Raiden: If we tell you that we'd have to kill you.  
  
Kazuya: Tell him anyway and I'll kill him.  
  
Kantwon: Sorry I can't allow to kill anyway.  
  
Snake: How did you get in here.  
  
Kantwon: I'm the author I can do anything I want.  
  
Kai: Besides we're on a mission.  
  
Lee: Who are you  
  
Kantwon: He's another one of my original characters. Y'all already know Dr. Zero  
  
Dr. Zero: We're here to infiltrate your refrigerator and make a sandwich.  
  
Snake: Why are you going through are refrigerator.  
  
Kantwon: We go through everyone refrigerator, because we can do anything we want see watch. (snaps his fingers)  
  
Kazuya: Holy sh** we're on the moon.  
  
Kantwon: (snaps his fingers)  
  
Raiden: Whoa you can do anything you want.  
  
Kai: Don't ever try doubt him again bi**h.  
  
Kantwon: Alright let's leave. (disappears)  
  
Snake: Kazuya what's your plan.  
  
Jin: Before we you say anything me and Raiden going in the other room.  
  
Kazuya: Good idea, get the hell out.  
  
In some other room  
  
Jin: Damnit I failed the mission.  
  
Raiden: Too bad my turn. (sees Rose), f**k I gotta hide somewhere. (hides in cardboard box)  
  
Jin: Raiden ain't no way in hell that'll work..  
  
Rose: Jin have you seen Jack anywhere.  
  
Jin: No  
  
Rose: Damn it where is he. (goes into another room)  
  
Jin: Well I'll be damn that actually work.  
  
Raiden: And you doubt my skills  
  
Jin: That wasn't skill that was stupidity. Why are you hiding from her?  
  
Raiden: Cause she wants to talk about something. She always wants to talk it's annoying.  
  
(Raiden codec beeps)  
  
Raiden: Hold on I got a call.  
  
Colonel: Raiden S3 doesn't stand of Solid Snake Simulation it  
  
Raiden: I know what it mean now stop calling damn it.  
  
In the other room  
  
Snake: So poker night will be on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Fridays.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah and we invite some people.  
  
Otacon: Shouldn't we talk about the plan?  
  
Lee: Don't worry we got all day.  
  
Kazuya: Snake you remember when I first tried the VR system.  
  
Snake: Oh yeah that was fun.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Snake: There's Heihachi and Ocelot.  
  
Kazuya: Let's kill em.  
  
Heihachi: A you got the remote.  
  
Ocelot: Yeah let's go. (pushes button)  
  
Kazuya: Great we're stuck here.  
  
Snake: Looks like we're in some deep s**t  
  
Guard1: More s**t than you can image.  
  
Guard2: Both of you are arrested.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Kazuya: It took us 5 seconds to escape.  
  
Snake: They didn't even know how to use a gun.  
  
(Kazuya and Snake starts laughing)  
  
In some other room again  
  
Jin: Doesn't look like their talking about the plan  
  
Raiden: We're not, we're sitting here playing Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance.  
  
Jin: Good point. Why do they call him Vamp?  
  
Raiden: He's bisexual  
  
Jin: (shocked) ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Raiden: You'll get over it sometime, I did when I was in Arsenal Gear.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Jin: What do you want to play next?  
  
Raiden: I don't know, lets just go to the other.  
  
In the other room again  
  
Kazuya: We should invite more than 4 people.  
  
Snake: Yeah we don't want that many people in the card game.  
  
Jin and Raiden walk in  
  
Jin: Did y'all finish talking about the big plan yet?  
  
Otacon: No they was too busy talking about poker night.  
  
Lee: All of us been slacking off  
  
Snake: Since all of us are here let's get started  
  
1 hour later  
  
Kazuya: So we'll take Heihachi to Arsenal Gear and y'all have everything set up.  
  
Otacon: Yeah but you'll have to stall him for a while.  
  
Jin: I got that taken care of  
  
Raiden: Now that planning is taking care of we can all rest for tomorrow.  
  
Lee: Alright then, Kazuya, Jin to the Chaolan mobile.  
  
Kazuya: (slaps Lee in the back of his head) that's my line and it's Jin, Lee to the pimpmobile.  
  
(Kazuya, Jin, and Lee leaves)  
  
At the Mishima Mansion  
  
Jun: You three been gone all day what you been up to  
  
Kazuya: Nothing dear, I love you. (hugs Jun)  
  
Lee: (laughs)  
  
Kazuya: (attacks Lee)  
  
Jun: Get him Kazzy  
  
Jin: Yeah kick his ass  
  
(Jin and Jun watch while eating popcorn)  
  
Heihachi: (talking to himself) I should do something to stop them. Nah maybe not (walks away)  
  
So Kazuya Continued to kick Lee's ass for an hour while Jin and Jun watch until Kazuya got tired and the three of them went to bed leaving Lee on the floor unconscious for the night.  
  
A/N: Next chapter Kazuya's plan for ultimate revenge on Heihachi. Also I had writer's block for a short period of time and now I'm over it. Now review 


	5. Revenge is sweet

A/N: I might add another character from a different videogame in this chapter.  
  
Kantwon: My writer's block is gone.  
  
Dr. Zero: You didn't have writer's block you were just to lazy to write more chapters.  
  
Kantwon: Shut up that's not true.  
  
Dr. Zero: Let's just stop wasting time and start the story.  
  
Kantwon: You're the one who's wasting time.  
  
Dr. Zero: Just wait till it's the end of the chapter.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter5  
  
Kazuya, Jun, Jin, and Lee were in the kitchen.  
  
Kazuya: (grinning) I can't wait it's going to be so great.  
  
Jin: Dad calm down we just have to wait for another 3 hours.  
  
Kazuya: It's just too long I want revenge now. (walks to Jun)  
  
Lee: Jin why didn't you come and help me last night.  
  
Jin: Because I had to answer the phone  
  
Lee: I didn't hear any phone  
  
Jin: Because you were getting your ass kicked so bad.  
  
Lee: I gotta get some for my head. (walks to refrigerator)  
  
Jin: (sighs) I got to stop lying it's just not right. (goes outside), I really need something to do.  
  
(Ling walks up to Jin)  
  
Ling: Hi jinny bear  
  
Jin: Ling don't call me that  
  
Ling: What are you doing?  
  
Jin: Nothing just standing out here  
  
Ling: You want to come to the mall with me. (thinking) please say yes  
  
Jin: Sorry I'm pretty busy  
  
Ling: Ok then bye, (walks away)  
  
(Kasumi from DOA walks up to Jin)  
  
Kasumi: Hi Jin  
  
Jin: Whassup, (thinking) damn she's hot.  
  
Kasumi: Jin I hear you're a really strong fighter.  
  
Jin: Kasumi I'm one of the best fighters there is.  
  
Kasumi: Well I was wondering if you would come an train with me and later we could play some volleyball tomorrow.  
  
Jin: Sure anything for you.  
  
Kasumi: Bye, (blows Jin a kiss and walks away)  
  
Jin: (blushes)  
  
Kazuya: Jin I can finally say that I'm proud of you.  
  
Jin: How long have you been standing there?  
  
Kazuya: Long enough to see that you'll be busy tomorrow.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Kazuya: Everybody ready  
  
Jin/Lee: Yeah  
  
Kazuya: Dad get your ass down here.  
  
Heihachi: What the hell do you want?  
  
Jin: We got a present for you.  
  
Lee: To show are appreciate our respect for you.  
  
Heihachi: Are you three high are something?  
  
Kazuya: No we just want to give you arsenal gear.  
  
Heihachi: REALLY!  
  
Jin: Yes now let's go.  
  
At Arsenal Gear  
  
Snake: They should be here any second now.  
  
Raiden: They're coming  
  
Otacon: Alright lets get in are positions.  
  
Kazuya: Here we are pops.  
  
Heihachi: Kazuya I can now call you my son.  
  
Snake: Whassup I see you arrive lets go top of Arsenal Gear.  
  
Kazuya: (snickering)  
  
On top of Arsenal Gear  
  
Jin: Oh no look the metal gear rays are going crazy.  
  
Heihachi: What that can't happen they're just machines.  
  
Snake: It happened one time.  
  
Raiden: Here use this, (give Heihachi a stinger missile launcher)  
  
Everyone else but Heihachi runs away to watch.  
  
Heihachi: Oh s**t I'm in trouble. (fires a missile at the rays, but missiles flies in a different direction)  
  
Far, Far way  
  
Kazuya: (laughing), he can't hit them  
  
Snake: I know that little device really works on machines.  
  
Heihachi: This isn't working were is everyone at. (gets knock away by a ray). Ouch this really sucks.  
  
A metal gear ray jumps behind Heihachi  
  
Heihachi: (turns around and sees metal gear ray), Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
(metal gear ray do that roar thing)  
  
Heihachi: (screams loudly)  
  
1 hour later  
  
Everybody but Heihachi is laughing their ass off.  
  
Jin: This was the best idea we ever had  
  
Kazuya: Just wait till next week.  
  
Lee: Otacon what's he doing right now.  
  
Otacon: He fainted a couple a minutes  
  
Snake: Should we leave him there.  
  
Jin: No will just put him on the lawn  
  
Raiden: And when he wakes up there will be another ray roaring in is face.  
  
Everyone starts laughing again.  
  
A/N: That was Kazuya's plan for revenge on Heihachi. There will be another plan to get revenge on Heihachi in the other chapter.  
  
Dr. Zero: What's with the Kasumi Jin thing.  
  
Kantwon: Because she's Japanese too.  
  
Dr. Zero: Oh yeah that's right there aren't any Japanese girls in Tekken.  
  
Kantwon: What happen to your arm  
  
Dr. Zero: It got chopped off while I was fighting someone, so I got the doctors to replace it with a robotic arm just like Mega man  
  
Kantwon: That's a stup. wait a minute.  
  
1 minute later  
  
Kantwon: When I said wait a minute I didn't really mean to wait a minute.  
  
Dr. Zero: Oh it just sounded like you did.  
  
Kantwon: Like I was saying that arm thing is pretty good idea.  
  
Kai: Lets go steal that sword from Inuyasha and the gun from Trigun.  
  
Kantwon: Alright. 


	6. A day of relaxation

A/N: This chapter will include many videogame characters.  
  
Kantwon: Kai is Miharu Japanese.  
  
Kai: I don't know. Why  
  
Kantwon: Cause Ksim3000 suggested that she might be Japanese.  
  
Dr. Zero: Why a Japanese girl.  
  
Kai: Cause it's best to have two people with the same nationality.  
  
Dr. Zero: Oh  
  
Kantwon: Or at least the same age, that's why I don't like Jin/Xiaoyu pairing  
  
Kai/Dr. Zero: (confused), huh  
  
Kantwon: I'll explain it later.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter6  
  
In the living room  
  
Kazuya: Finally we can play cards  
  
Snake: So where is Heihachi?  
  
Kazuya: He went on a cruise to relax.  
  
Lee: He'll be gone for weeks.  
  
Otacon: Alright what's the name of the game we're playing.  
  
Dante: 7-card stud, (shuffles the cards)  
  
Jecht: I'll deal  
  
(Jin walks in)  
  
Jin: Dad I need money  
  
Kazuya: Why isn't it enough that I have to pay the rent?  
  
Jin: No now I can have some money.  
  
Lee: Jin didn't I taught you how to ask mannerly  
  
Jin: No you too busy with Nina now seriously can I have some money.  
  
Kazuya: Alright get some from Heihachi's room.  
  
Jin: (goes to Heihachi's room and take some money)  
  
Kazuya: Alright enough with the delays lets play.  
  
Outside  
  
Jin: You ready  
  
Kasumi: Sure lover boy  
  
Jin: (blushes)  
  
Hwoarang: Hold on I challenge you to a fight.  
  
Steve: Jin who's the girl  
  
Nina: I guess you found a new friend, just wait till I tell Julia about it!  
  
Kasumi: Jin who are these people  
  
Jin: Other Tekken characters that aren't important as me. (drives off)  
  
Hwoarang: Just wait till we meet again.  
  
Nina: Just wait till I tell Julia.  
  
Steve: (stares at Nina and Hwoarang), ?????????  
  
At some other place which I don't know  
  
Jun: Girl it's so nice to get out the house and relax.  
  
Michelle: You can say that again. (Jun and Michelle hi-five each other)  
  
Trish: And not have to cook for anyone.  
  
Michelle: Tell me about it.  
  
At Jin's dojo  
  
Jin: Want to begin  
  
Kasumi: Actually I don't want to train.  
  
Jin: What do you want to do?  
  
Some guy: (holding a cell phone like in the commercial) you hear me now. Good (walks away)  
  
Jin/Kasumi:?????????  
  
Jin: Remind me to lock the door when we come in. So what do you want to do.  
  
Kasumi: (walks up to Jin and takes off his shirt)  
  
Jin: (smirks) lets go in the forest so I can show you my favorite hobby.  
  
In the Mishima Mansion  
  
Dante: Full house I win.  
  
Kazuya: Bout time you been losing every hand.  
  
Snake: For a demon slayer you suck at playing cards.  
  
Lee: The name of the game is poker, aces and deuces are wild.  
  
Jecht: Loser gets the beer.  
  
Everyone else: Alright  
  
In some other place again  
  
Jun: Should I get a massage or facial?  
  
Michelle: It's so hard to chose when having a good time.  
  
In the park  
  
Julia: I don't know why it's just so peaceful today.  
  
Nina: Julia guess what. I  
  
Julia: What  
  
Nina: You didn't give me chance  
  
Julia: Well you said guess what so I said what.  
  
Nina: Alright then just let me talk okay.  
  
Julia: Okay then you don't have to be a bi**h about it.  
  
Nina: Just shut the f**k up for second. I saw Jin today  
  
Julia: (excited) you saw Jin today de he say anything about me.  
  
Nina: Would you just shut up damn. I saw him with another girl.  
  
Julia: (pissed off) what who was she.  
  
Nina: She look like one of those girls from DOA  
  
Julia: What their just sluts with big breast  
  
Nina: I know lets get the girls and go find him.  
  
In the bushes  
  
Kai: I like how this is going I see why you chose her.  
  
Dr. Zero: You're a genius can't wait to see what will happen next.  
  
Kantwon: I know it'll get better in the next chapter.  
  
In the Mishima Mansion  
  
Some guy: (holding a cell phone) can you hear me now. Good  
  
Kazuya: What the hell. Get out my house.  
  
Dante: Get him.  
  
Everybody attacks some guy  
  
A/N: The next chapter the girls from Tekken have a volleyball match against the girls from DOA for Jin.  
  
Kantwon: I told y'all it'll get better.  
  
Kai: Yeah you were right any Dave Chappelle  
  
Dave Chappelle: Yes he was and don't forget to watch the Dave Chappelle show on Wednesdays.  
  
Now review 


	7. Volleyball

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for some time I been busy creating stories for other games. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(At a fancy restaurant)  
  
[Kazuya's dream]  
  
Kazuya: (laughing) Yes kill the other Tekken competitors Jin kill them.  
  
Jin: (kills half of the other Tekken competitors) Dad do you have a lighter?  
  
Kazuya: Why  
  
Jin: I just need a lighter.  
  
Kazuya: Alright (gives Jin a lighter)  
  
Jin: (lights up a joint then starts smoking)  
  
Kazuya: Jin stop smoking!!  
  
Jin: (dies)  
  
Kazuya: Damn it he just had to die I knew I should of put him in Snoop's 12- step program for quitting weed.  
  
(Kazuya wakes up)  
  
Kazuya: Jun I'm glad we don't have a son that doesn't smoke like that Korean.  
  
Jun: I'm glad too.  
  
Kazuya: (thinking) Yeah cause I need Jin to live so he kill all of my enemies one day.  
  
(Nina comes in)  
  
Kazuya: Oh great my day just got f***ed up.  
  
Nina: I'm not here to see you.  
  
Kazuya: Well leave then  
  
Nina: Shut up Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Go away Nina.  
  
Nina: I'm tired with your smart-ass remarks.  
  
Kazuya: No one is forcing you to stay.  
  
Jun: Nina what do you want?  
  
Nina: Jun do you know where Jin is?  
  
Jun: Some place called Zack's Island.  
  
(lightning flashes)  
  
Jun: That was weird.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah it was now get out of here Nina.  
  
Jun: She's already gone.  
  
Kazuya: Good  
  
Jun: I got a bad feeling that something will happen to Jin.  
  
Kazuya: Don't worry I get info on that island.  
  
At Marshall Law's Chinese restaurant/Gas Station  
  
Forest Law: Dad why did you added a gas station to the restaurant?  
  
Marshall Law: More business that's why maybe you know if you weren't watching cartoons all the time.  
  
Kantwon: He left  
  
M. Law: What did I tell you about opening the chips inside the store.  
  
Kantwon: (mocking) Well your going to have to tell me that all the time because I love potato chips. It was smart of you to add a gas station.  
  
M. Law: Thanks for the idea.  
  
At Zack's Island  
  
(lightning flashes)  
  
Jin: What the hell was that? I can't believe there is a place where fine women can come and have fun.  
  
Kasumi: You ready to play some volleyball  
  
Jin: (excited) Yeah  
  
Nina: Wait a minute  
  
Jin: (thinking) Damn  
  
Kasumi: What are y'all doing?  
  
Jin: Yeah I'll talk to y'all tomorrow.  
  
Julia: Jin what are you doing here?  
  
Jin: Playing volleyball and hanging out with Kasumi.  
  
Nina: Jin you idiot your with Tekken.  
  
Jin: So what I can hang out with anyone I want.  
  
Nina: Except for them.  
  
Kasumi: He can hang out with us if he want to.  
  
Julia: Oh yeah why don't we play a little game of volleyball to decide who will leave.  
  
Kasumi: Fine Tekken girls vs. DOA girls is fine with me.  
  
Jin: (Thinking) Should I interfere. nah I let it play out it self. (Jin's codec rings) (thinking) what the hell is that ringing coming from.  
  
Back at the Fancy restaurant  
  
Jun: Honey I have a feeling that a group of girls is fighting over Jin.  
  
Kazuya: Well I'll get one of his friends to check on him.  
  
Jun: Okay I guess I can relax now.  
  
Back at Zack's Island  
  
Jin: Ok then it will be Kasumi, Tina, Helena, Lei-Fang, and Lisa. Against Nina, Julia, Ling, Christie, and Anna. Tekken gets first serve.  
  
Nina: Fine with me.  
  
Jin: (Sits down under a tree and watch)  
  
1 hour later  
  
The score is tied 5 to 5 and Jin is bored as hell.  
  
Jin: I thought this would be interesting but it isn't.  
  
Raiden: Whassup Jin  
  
Jin: How did you get here?  
  
Raiden: Your dad sent me here your mom was worried about you.  
  
Jin: She's so overprotecting.  
  
Raiden: So how long has this been going on?  
  
Jin: One hour it got boring 30 minutes ago.  
  
Raiden: Whoa. really  
  
Jin: Yeah it was boring than watching paint dry.  
  
Raiden: Damn. you want to leave.  
  
Jin: Yeah I call Kasumi and apologize for leaving lets go.  
  
Later on that day  
  
Kazuya: So you left the island.  
  
Jin: Yeah they're probably mad right now and want to kill me.  
  
Kazuya: Don't I won't let anyone kill you.  
  
Jin: Wow thanks dad.  
  
Kazuya: (thinking) I need to keep you alive so you kill my enemies and those Koreans I hate them they think there so smart and Paul he gets on my nerves he always complaining that he could of won the tournament. And Law he's not even Chinese and Michelle always trying to plot revenge on me her stupid daughter got a crush on Jin. I got make sure they never get together and that dumb ass Chinese girl.  
  
Jin: Dad why are you standing there nodding your head someone's at the door.  
  
Kazuya: Why are you standing there answer the door.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Jun: Oh Jin I'm so glad no one hurt my baby boy.  
  
Jin: Mom you can stop now.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah I'm tired I'm going to bed it's midnight.  
  
Jin: I got a phone call to make in my room.  
  
Raiden: Yeah I'll crash on your couch tonight got any pillows.  
  
Jin: Yeah I'll get some  
  
Raiden: Oh that ringing in your ear that's your codec.  
  
Jin: How did get a codec.  
  
Raiden: The other day when you took that nap.  
  
Jin: Oh  
  
Kantwon: Next chapter Jin will have a rude awaking  
  
Kai: Look the gun from Trigun.  
  
Kantwon: Cool . I'm going to get some chips  
  
Kai: Yeah I'm hungry. 


	8. Bad dreams and shopping

A/N: Once again sorry I was gone for a month I can now add chapters on a daily basis.  
  
Kantwon: Today's chapter we'll learn who Jin is afraid of the most.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter8  
  
(Jin's nightmare)  
  
Jin is running through a maze trying to escape from someone.  
  
Jin: (panting) I got to get out of here I can't let them get me.  
  
Jin continues running until he ran into a trap  
  
Jin: Noooo f**k I'm screwed. (hears footsteps) oh no they're coming  
  
Ryu: We finally got you.  
  
Jin: You'll never get away with this Street Fighters all of you will make a mistake one day and when you do it'll be your last.  
  
Ken: Yeah right lets just kill him already  
  
Guile: Not yet we got to wait till everyone gets here then we will all kill him.  
  
Jin: Your cheap parlor tricks will never work you hear me.  
  
Ken: Cheap  
  
Jin: Yeah you heard me if all of y'all little fireballs stuff that's nothing compared to my punches  
  
Guile: It's time for you to die.  
  
(Jin wakes up)  
  
Jin: (panting) I hate those Street Fighters I got to get rid of them  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Kazuya: I see you had another nightmare.  
  
Raiden: Let me guess Street Fighters  
  
Jin: Yes it was them they're evil I tell you we to get rid of them.  
  
Lee: Jin why are you afraid of them.  
  
Jin: Because they're trying to get rid of me  
  
Raiden: Jin no one is trying to get rid of you.  
  
Jin: Only those Street Fighters  
  
Jun: Jin did this all started when you try to date one the women.  
  
Jin: Yes and now they're trying to kill me.  
  
Lee: No they're not unless in the future they send a robot back in time.  
  
Kazuya: Not again with the robot theory  
  
Lee: It's true it was based off of a true story.  
  
Kazuya: The Terminator movies aren't real.  
  
Lee: Yes they are now The Matrix that was fake and disturbing.  
  
Kazuya: Of course it was fake.  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Kazuya: Get the door and if it's Paul  
  
Lee: Or the William Sisters use the bat beside the door.  
  
Raiden: It's for Jin some girl  
  
Jin: What's the color of her hair  
  
Raiden: Brown  
  
Jin: Aw crap. (goes to the door)  
  
Kazuya: (thinking) He's in the doghouse now ha ha ha  
  
At the front door  
  
Jin: Hey  
  
Kasumi: .  
  
Jin: Look I know I left you yesterday but you know how I don't like being in the same place as them.  
  
Kasumi: Really  
  
Jin: Yeah I love you like a fat kid loves cake you know my style I'll do anything to make you smile.  
  
Kasumi: I love you too.  
  
Jin: Yeah lets take a walk.  
  
Kazuya: Hmmm Jin is gone so that means the rest of the chapter is for me.  
  
Jun: Good I need you to pick up some groceries for me.  
  
Kazuya: Awwww where's Lee  
  
Jun: He went somewhere so did Jin's friend.  
  
Kazuya: I'll hurry so I don't run into no one.  
  
At the supermarket  
  
Kazuya: Out of all of the days to come to the store it had to be the same day where the anime characters are shopping. I'm going to hurry up.  
  
Snake: Look like you're shopping too.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah and it had to be on this day.  
  
Snake: I know I'm trying to hurry too. It's like these people never eat.  
  
Kazuya: That's why they're so skinny on they shows.  
  
Later on that day  
  
Kazuya: I hate going shopping at lease I get some me time.  
  
Paul: Hey Kazuya what you doing  
  
Kazuya: Paul what the hell are you doing at my house get out.  
  
King: That's no way to treat your guests senor.  
  
Kazuya: Don't call me that and get out my house.  
  
Law: You got anything to eat.  
  
Kazuya: That's it. (morphs into Devil)  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Jun: You just had to turn into Devil  
  
Kazuya: They wouldn't leave.  
  
Jin: What happened to the house  
  
Jun: Your father turned into Devil and try to kick some people out the house.  
  
Jin: Dad why did you burn down the house  
  
Lee: Yeah where are we going to sleep tonight.  
  
Kantwon: Don't worry your house will be fixed and ready in the next chapter. Y'all stuff into the house next door.  
  
Kazuya: Well it is time for dinner so lets go.  
  
Lee: That still doesn't change the fact that you burned down the house.  
  
Kazuya: Shut up  
  
Heihachi: I'm back  
  
Kazuya: F**k  
  
Jin: Oh no  
  
Jun: Oh no  
  
Giant Kool-aid pitcher: Oh yeah  
  
Dr: Zero: You brought Heihachi back  
  
Kantwon: Yeah and if you want to see something funny go to www.newgrounds.com and type Megaman's glitch in the search box and scroll down the list until you find it and click on it to watch it's funny.  
  
Kai: I think I will. 


	9. Plans for Tomorrow

A/N: I brought back Heihachi back in the last chapter lets see what will happen next.  
  
Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Chapter9  
  
Kazuya: Heihachi what are you doing here.  
  
Heihachi: It was boring so I decided to come back.  
  
Kazuya: But why.  
  
Jin: He just explained why.  
  
Kazuya: Shut up Jin.  
  
Jin: (frowns)  
  
Kazuya: But why come now.  
  
Heihachi: I just felt like coming home and as Kantwon promised, our house is back after you burned it down.  
  
Jin: Actually we live in a mansion.  
  
Heihachi: Jin shut up.  
  
Jin: (growls)  
  
Kazuya: It wasn't my fault they wouldn't leave.  
  
Heihachi: Why didn't you shoot lightning at them?  
  
Kazuya: We can't do that.  
  
Jin: Duh  
  
Kazuya: Jin shut up  
  
Heihachi: That's right we can't.  
  
Lee: Why didn't you alert the Tekkenshu soldiers?  
  
Kazuya: I wasn't thinking.  
  
Jin: You sure wasn't!  
  
Kazuya: Well screw you guys I'm going to bed.  
  
Jin: I thought we was going to eat.  
  
Jun: Honey shut up we're going to bed.  
  
Jin: (growls) I'm leaving  
  
Jun: Where?  
  
Jin: Don't worry I'm be back.  
  
Lee: Hope he stay there for the week.  
  
Kazuya: I know there some stuff I want to steal from him.  
  
Jin: And stay out of my room.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah right like I'll listen to him.  
  
[The next morning]  
  
Kazuya: Is Jin here?  
  
Lee: Nope  
  
Kazuya: Good maybe I can eat a whole breakfast without someone eating everything.  
  
Jun: I'm worried about him he's been gone for some time.  
  
Kazuya: I'm not he's probably flirting with a some girl he just met.  
  
Lee: I know that's the only thing he do all day. Did any of you notice that Heihachi was trying to cook last night.  
  
Kazuya: (shocked) wait you mean cooking c-o-o-k-i-n-g  
  
Lee: Yep, what are we going to do today.  
  
Jun: How about a picnic  
  
Kazuya: Sounds good okay.  
  
Lee: Fine  
  
[Later on that day]  
  
Kazuya: It's too sunny where the hell are my shades at.  
  
Jun: Right here  
  
Kazuya: Thank you  
  
Lee: Heihachi what were you doing cooking last night.  
  
Heihachi: That's a good question I was thinking about opening my own restaurant.  
  
Lee: Is that Lei.  
  
Kazuya: Aw damn it what's he doing here  
  
Lei: Hey there  
  
Kazuya: Go away I don't need you ruining my day.  
  
Lei: I just need to ask you some questions.  
  
Kazuya: You'll have to catch me first. (picks up Jun and runs)  
  
Lee: Let's go to Marshall's restaurant  
  
Heihachi: Alright  
  
[Later on that day at the Mansion]  
  
Jin: So what did y'all do today?  
  
Lee: Nothing special your father did run away from Lei when he tried questioned him.  
  
Jin: Tell something that's new. But guess what I…  
  
Lee: You met a new girl and she's pretty cool  
  
Jin: Yep  
  
Lee: Figures  
  
Kazuya: Well I got my exercise for the day. Hey everybody guess what.  
  
Jin: What  
  
Kazuya: Jin what are you doing here?  
  
Jin: I live here  
  
Kazuya: Shut up  
  
Jin: (growls)  
  
Kazuya: We're going on a road trip.  
  
Lee: You sure that's a good idea we're not into family activities right Kantwon.  
  
Kantwon: Yep… wait a minute what am I doing here.  
  
Kazuya: Don't worry I got the RV ready.  
  
Kantwon: Oh yeah Jin don't be adding any more videogame characters  
  
Jin: Why not  
  
Kantwon: I'm probably over a limit and I got to ask the people if I should add more characters  
  
Jin: But I met Tifa from FF7  
  
Kantwon: How did you do that?  
  
Jin: It's a long and interesting story.  
  
Kantwon: Too bad we ran out of time tell me later. Alright good people you know what do and that's review the story. 


	10. Author's note

Another Day in the Mishima Mansion  
  
Important Author's note: I will continue the story, but it will have a different title. The title will be changed into Mishima Road Trip. The next will be out in a week. 


	11. Preparations

A/N: For know on they will be on a road trip.  
  
Mishima Road Trip  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kazuya: So is everyone packed?  
  
Everyone else: No  
  
Kazuya: Good I didn't either.  
  
Heihachi: We need to set this up just right.  
  
Kazuya: I know that shut up. I don't need you telling me how to do everything damn it you think.  
  
Jin: Dad calm down.  
  
Kazuya: Sorry about that. We need someone to drive for us any suggestions.  
  
Jin: Kantwon  
  
Kantwon: The hell I will  
  
Lee: Come on just do it.  
  
Kantwon: No, get Nina to drive for y'all  
  
(Everyone looks at Kantwon like he's crazy)  
  
Kantwon: What you can trust her.  
  
(Everyone still looks at Kantwon like he's crazy)  
  
Kazuya: Nina would probably run us off a cliff while she was driving.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah that's true she would do that. Well get someone to drive for y'all.  
  
Kazuya: Alright that's settled. We need someone to cook for us.  
  
Lee: We should get Marshall to cook for us.  
  
Kazuya: That's settled. Anything else.  
  
Jun: Where are we going to go?  
  
Kazuya: That's why Kantwon coming so we know where we are.  
  
Kantwon: I say I don't want to go.  
  
Combot: Please  
  
Kai: Why would the robot would beg and not you guys.  
  
Jun: The robot begs for us.  
  
Jin: And the bear scares away insurance salesmen and Girl Scouts like that one time.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Kazuya: Jin answer the door.  
  
Jin: No  
  
Kazuya: It might be your girlfriend.  
  
Jin: I don't have one cause (singing) I'm not a one girl's guy and they know it. When it comes to love I don't lie and the girls respect me for it.  
  
Kazuya: Please stop if you stop singing you don't have to answer the door.  
  
Jin: What's wrong with my singing?  
  
Kazuya: Lets just say I'm glad the windows are really strong.  
  
Jin: Don't insult my singing f****r.  
  
Kazuya: That's it. (Starts beating Jin into a little pulp)  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Kantwon: There was no girl scouts in that flashback.  
  
Jin: I know and I still have bruises from that day.  
  
Kazuya: I remember that day.  
  
Kantwon: Can you just show the right flashback.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Heihachi: (answers doorbell)  
  
Girl scout: Would you like some cookies?  
  
Heihachi: No your cookies give me gas. (Slams door)  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Heihachi: (answers door)  
  
Girl scout: Would you just buy some you cheapskate.  
  
Heihachi: I'm not cheap and I don't want any cookies. (Slams door)  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Heihachi: Damn scouts never leave me alone. (Gets Kuma and answers door)  
  
Kuma: (growls at the girl scout)  
  
Girl scout: (screams and runs away)  
  
Jin: Who was at the door?  
  
Heihachi: No one.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Heihachi: And that's why I have a bear.  
  
Jin: And the last time Heihachi had gas from the cookies we almost suffocated.  
  
Kazuya/Lee: (laughing)  
  
Kantwon: So everything is set up.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah we got packed during the flashbacks.  
  
Kantwon: I would like to hear another one but I got to get the driver.  
  
A/N: The Mishimas are ready for their road trip. If you got any suggestions on where they should go I'm open. 


End file.
